Melony Lemon
by Lars Dempsey
Summary: This New Pokemilf is Pretty Hot, Or Cold in this case... Get it?
1. Cozy

(Update 2: Yeah i Basically Added More Sex Scenes, Sorry For the Wait )

Victor Was Trekking through a Harsh Blizzard, It was a Very Rough Snowstorm, He Saw a Cabin, He saw A Woman open the Door slightly And Peer Out, She Motioned to Come in.

He Wouldnt of went into a Strangers House but the Womans appearance seemed So ... Tender.

He Trugded through the Snow towards The Cabin He Saw a Woman, Dressed in White With White hair.

He Entered the Womans Hut It was A Small Log Cabin, The only Light Source was a Crackling Fire.

"My, My, Such a Blizzard out there, Are you Feeling Alright?" The Woman Asked

"A-a bit worse... F-for w-wear... B-but i-I'll l-live..." Victor Chattered.

"Oh My, Your Practically Frozen, Go Sit Over ther By the Fire" She insisted as She helped Him take his Coat off, he took his Boots off aswell as he Sat on A Soft Couch By the Fire.

"T-thanks... This blizzard just struck out of nowhere... Thanks for helping me out." Victor Said, She Handed him a Cup of Tea

"Here you Are Dear, Drink that up" She Said Sweetly

"Thank you" He took a gentle sip of the tea, it tasted sweet and had a hint of spice in it. Like cinnamon. "My name Is Viktor, If I might ask, What is Your Name?" Viktor Asked

"Oh, My Names Melony Dear" Melony Said, Melony Was a Pretty Woman, She Was Mid 40s And Had Some Nice Curves,

(If we wanna get into Specific Details... She Had Large Breasts and a Nicely Sized Ass)

"Why Were you Wandering around out in the Cold Sweetie?" She asked concerned

"I Was Looking For the Next Town, But i got Lost" Viktor Said

"Well You should Probably Rest here Tonight i Think" Melony Said

"Rest Here?" He thought

Viktor Certainly Noticed Melonys Delightful Appearance and His Hormones Fueled that, At this Point he was Full on staring at her Chest,

"Are You A Gym Challenger?" She Said As She Got up To Lock the Door and Close the Curtains

"Uhhh Yeah, Im About to Face The Circhester Gym Leader, Gordie" Viktor Said

"Maybe I Could Have been a Gym leader" Melony Ponders Out Loud

Viktor Kept on Staring at Melony, Now his interest was Her Thighs,

She began to Pick up on this

She turned and Looked at Him, Viktor Quickly Averted His Gaze

"Are you... Enameroured By my Looks~" She Said half Jokingly half Seductively

"Ummm.. Yeah?" He said Truthfully, Cringing at The fact he was Called out

"Hmmm" Melony Said under her Breath, She then Smiled As she Sat beside Him on the Sofa

Viktor Was Blushing As Melony Smiled At him

"You Still look Cold, How about you Sit on My lap?" Melony Said

"On Your Lap? R-Really?" Viktor asked Confused

"Yes, My Body heat Will Warm you Up~" Melony Said

"Umm, Uhh" Viktors Lust was Replaced By Nervousness

"its Ok Dear, I Wont Give You Frost Bite~"

Victors Arousal Was interrupted By that Terrible, Awful Joke

"I Ummm ...Ok" Viktor agreed

He Sat on her lap, His back felt her Breasts Rubbing up behind him, He felt her Hand Lightly Caress his Shoulder, The Scenario was turning him on, He was getting a Boner

"Are you Warm Enough~?" She Whispered Delicately

"Yes" Viktor Admitted, Turned on Again, He turned and looked at her, She Smiled Tenderly

Viktor Felt Melonys Hands Slowly trace up and Down his Thighs, His Cock Growing Bigger

Viktor Turned To look at Melony

"Can I... Kiss You?" He said awkwardly

"Yes, You may Dear" Viktor Slowly Kissed her, They kissed for 10 Seconds as Viktor began Groping her Breasts Lightly, Getting A little Too Excited

"There so Soft!" Viktor thought

"Mmm, I know what you Would like~" Melony said Seductively, She Slowly Threw off her White Sweater, Revealing Her Bra, Which was Unsuprisingly: White. She Then undid her Bra, Slow, Teasing, And then finally, Viktor Saw her Big Luscious Breasts, Melony had Big Nipples and Big aerolae's

Viktor was Practically drooling, But he tried To keep His Composure, he looked up at her as if to ask "Can I Touch Them?"

"You can Do More than Touch Them~" Melony Said

Viktor Grasped Her Full left Breast and Lightly Squuezed, He then Flicked Her Nipple With His Finger

Viktor Looked Up at her, Asking her a Question with his Eyes

"Go Ahead Baby, Drink your Milk~"

Viktor Wasted no time and Wrapped his Lips Around Melonys Nipples and Started Sucking on Melonys Left Breast as She Held his head. Viktor had a Huge hard on, It was Bulging from his Pants, Melony with her other hand Lightly Tapped the Tip of Viktors Cock Through his Clothes

"You usually Let Travellers Taste your Milk?" Viktor asked

"Not Excactly~" Melony Said

"Wait" Melony Said, He got off her and Stood in front of her. "Strip For me If you Please~"

Viktor Didnt Bother Being Composed and Hurriedly threw his Clothes off until he was Completely naked,

"Mmm, Thats Better" She Eyed His Erect Cock, "Now, Will you Resume your feeding?" She held her Breast Up

Viktor Laid on Melonys Lap as She Gave him a nursing Handjob, Viktor was Lightly moaning as he Sucked on Melonys Breasts. Melony Held his head and Jerked him off

"Is My Milk Tasty~?" She Asked

"Mm-mm!" Viktor Grunted Positively

"Good, Drink up~" Melony Said

Melony Continued Feeding and jerking him off as the fire crackled away in the background and the Blizzard Howled on Outside, This Continued for a Few minutes as Viktors muffled Moans Got Louder, He was Going to Cum,

"Mmm, Mmm! MMmm!" He Moaned as His Cum Pumped out of his Penis, It Shot out And covered Melonys Hand and His Stomach

"So much Cum~" Melony said Delicately

Viktor Took his Mouth of her Nipple, He was Lightly panting. "That Felt Great, Thank You So Much" Viktor Said Panting

She Motioned For him to Stand up As she Stood aswell, She Pulled her Pants off and Exposed her Thicc Thighs and Exposed her White Panties

She Slid them Off and Sat on the Couch And Spread her Legs, Exposing Her Pussy

"Still Hungry~?" Melony Asked

Viktor Didnt Bother Responding as He Got on his Knees and Took a Big Lick Of her Lips, Then after He slid his Tongue into Her Pussy,

he Then Spit on her Pussy Lubing it up, He Was putting His Face Deeper into Her Pussy, His Nose Sniffing her Sweet Nectar

"Ooooh" Melony Giggled at Viktors Eagerness

Viktor was Now Motorboating Her Pussy, Moaning as He Did, "Your Very Good at that~" Melony Complimented

Her Meaty Thighs Lightly Wrapped around Viktors Head, Trapping Viktor

This only Encouraged Viktor to Get his Tongue Deeper

"Ooooh, Your gonna Make me Cum~" Melony Said, She only moaned Rarely

after a Few more Seconds, Melony let out a Moan as She Had her Orgasm, Viktor Still ate up after She Came, Drinking her Juicy Pussy

Melonys Legs unwrapped from Viktors Head As She Lovingly looked Down at him, His face a Sticky Mess

"Your Such a Good Boy~ You Deserve an Extra Treat!" she Proposed

"Now Viktor~"

Melony Was Sucking Victor Off as they Were in a 69 Position, Viktor Continued To Eat out Melony, Sometimes Eating her Ass Too~

"Mmm, Mmmm~" Melony Said Sucking on Viktors Length

She Then Started To Deepthroat it and Gag on It, Hearing Viktors Wild Moans Was Like Music To her

Viktor Started Grapsing Both Ass Cheeks of Melony and Started Smacking Them Both Rapidly

"Oooh~ Have I been Naughty~" Melony Asked

"No" Viktor Said Not Catching on

"Oh Well, You Will be Naughty if You dont Cum in My Mouth!" She Playfully Threatens

"Thats Easy Miss~" Viktor Moans

"Here We Go... Ahhh!!" Viktor Moaned as His Seed Entered Melonys Mouth

In One Big Gulp It all Goes Down Melonys Throat

"Ahhh~" Melony Said Refreshed

"Can We Do The Other Thing Again Please?" Viktor Asked

"Yes Indeed, You Have Earnt it~"

They Both Got into a Nursing handjob Position again as They Resumed There Previous Activity

They Continued For half an hour until Viktor Fell asleep, He came Multiple Times, He drank a Lot of Milk~

Melony Smiled at the Sight, He picked him up and Took him through to her room and laid him in Bed and Pulled the Covers over him, Viktor had a Smile as He Slept, Melony got in Bed with him and Began to Drift into Sleep.

(So This was a Kinky thought i had and i Tried to Write this Quickly because it was getting late, I will Come back and flesh this out more, I know I skipped Some things, But i Will come Back later and Add More, Umm Yeah... Uwu)


	2. Warm Inside

"Awaken My Dear~"

"What...?" Viktor Groaned as he Was Groggily Waking up

His Eyes Widened To See Melony in a Black Bathrobe Standing By the Side Of the Bed

"Good Morning My Dear~!" She Says With a Smile

"What Time is it?" Viktor Asks

"10 O'Clock Dear" She Says

"The Blizzard Has Cleared, You Can Continue On, But First..."

"We Should Get Cleaned~"

"You have a Shower?" Viktor Asked

"Yes, Come Along" Melony Insisted as Viktors Eyes Followed her Dummy Thicc ass

"This Is So Weird...?" Viktor Thought

"I Come to An isolated Lodge To find a Sexy Woman Who is Ready to Fuck?" Viktor Ponders

His Thoughts are Interrupted By the Water Running

Melony Was Butt Naked Again

"Come In Dear~" Melony Says as The Water Starts Heating up

Viktor Climbed into the Cramp Shower With Miss Melony Beside Him

He Was Hard as Rock Again, Judging From Miss Melonys Attitude, She Wouldnt be Mad if he Played With himself, So he Did

"Oooh~ Its So Good to know a Woman my age Can Still Get that Sexual Drive Going~" She Said

"Your Irresistable!" Viktor Compliments

"Well Play With Me~" She Moans

He Accepted as He Pulled Her Slightly So her Breasts Were in his Face, He Then Began to Motorboat

"Oooooh!" Melony Giggled as Viktor Had a Faceful of Breasts

"Thats a Good Boy!" Melony Encouraged

"Alright! Now Stick your Love Maker In Me!" Melony Orders Kindly

"Yes Ma'am!" Viktor Accepts

"Wait im about to Lose My Virginity?!" He thought

Melony Pressed Herself up Against the Shower, Her Breasts Pressed up Against the Glass as Viktor Readied Himself

He Held His Cock as He Aimed At Her Vagina As He Lightly Shoved it In

"Very Good Boy!" Melony Moaned as Her Pussy Was Inhabited

Viktor Starts a Slow Thrust, Every Thrust his Croth Smacked Melonys Ass

"Ahhhh!" Viktor Groaned in Pleasure

"Keep it Up~!" Melony Insisted as Viktor Started To pick up Speed

"Miss Melony!" Viktor Moaned

"Yes Baby, Keep Going, Keep... Going?" She Felt Viktor pull out and Cum all over her Legs

"Oh... Did you Climax Early Dear~?" Melony Asked

"Sorry Ma'am..." He said Dissapointed

"Hehehe!" She Giggled

she Got out of the Shower and Put on a Black Bathrobe

"Ill Be Waiting in the Living Room Dear!" She Says as She Walks out and Closes the Door

"Damn... I have To Leave her, This is Paradise!" He Says out loud as He Finishes The Shower (and by Shower i Mean Turning the Water on and Standing under It For a Few Minutes) And Gets Dressed Ready to Go

"Goodbye Miss Melony" You Say Formally

"Goodbye Dear, If your Ever Cold at Night, Come Find me~" She Says as Biktor Waves Goodbye

(The End Except when i Update This Chapter)

(Thank you For Reading and Any Feedback is Appreciated)


End file.
